Sebuah Harapan
by Kuro Senju-Uchiha
Summary: sebuah harapan yang tercapai. tidak dapat memungkinkan diriku untuk mencari harapan baru lagi. harapan baru bagiku adalah menjaga dan merawatmu dengan sekuat tenagaku. tidak perduli aku sedang sakit.. yang aku utamakan adalah hanya dirimu, yang selalu dihatiku ini. bersama denganku kita hadapi dunia ini.. dengan cinta kita berdua. Not Yaoi, NaruFem!Kyuu.. complete!
1. Chapter 1

Harapan kedamaian. Mungkin saja tercapai, Akan tetapi butuh kerja keras untuk mencapai itu. pegorbanan nyawa menjadi taruhannya untuk mencapai itu. tulang patah dan sebagainya, kau akan menanggung itu. begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sekarang sedang perang melawan Madara yang sekarang dalam bentuk Rikkudou yang perfec setelah Madara menyerap semua pohon Shinju.

Sementara Guy yang telah mengaftikan Hachimon Tonkou No Jin tidak bisa berkutik melawan Madara. Madara terbang dengan angkuhnya, tawaan. Tawaan lah yang sekarang Madara lakukan. Merasa dirinya diatas angin, tak tergapai.. bagai kekuatan sempurna yang abadi.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah akan Madara yang akan melakukan Tsuki No Me, padahal dirinya bersama Sasuke sudah diberi kekuatan oleh Oosutsuki Hogoromo atau biasa disebut dalam legenda shinobi Rikkudou sennin, tak bisa berkutik. Apakah dirinya terlalu lemah? Apakah dirinya tidak bisa membatalkan rencana itu? kenapa dirinya lemah? Hanya itulah yang sekarang dalam pikiran Naruto. dalam hatinya, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah.

'Kurumi.. bertahanlah aku akan membebaskanmu dari Madara' itulah yang sekarang ada batin Naruto. ia hanya memperdulikan Kurumi dibandingkan dirinya yang kesakitan. Seorang wujud asli dari rubah berekor sembilan yang bernama Kurumi, yang berhasil merebutkan hatinya. Dan kemudian dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, tulang linu akibat terlalu lama bertarung, ia berdiri, mencoba berdiri tegak. Membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak mudah untuk menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Sebuah harapan~

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Story by : Kuro Senju-Uchiha

Pair : NaruFem!Kyuu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angts(maybe), and Many More.

Warning : Tipo bertebaran, seperti sedang demo..

Sementara Madara yang sekarang sedang mengatifkan rencana Tsuki No Me hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai kepada ketangguhan dalam diri Naruto.

''kau masih bisa berdiri heh..'' ejekan. Sebuah ejekan terlontar dari mulut Madara kepada Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto hanya bisa memandang madara dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dirinya melihat semua temannya mati termasuk Sasuke. Dan semua Hokage pun tak bisa melawan kekuatan yang Madara miliki sekarang.

Dirinya berdiri sendiri di lautan mayat semua shinobi. Dirinya hanya memandang kosong semua itu. dan kemudian Naruto menatap Madara dengan pandangan kosong mata birunya redup, seakan mati, sirna.

''hmm.. kau memang anak yang menarik, Uzumaki Naruto. Akan tetapi rencana ku sudah hampir berjalan sempurna, kau tak bisa menghentikanku, bahkan dengan kekuatan pinjaman dari orang lain. Dan dunia ini ada dalam ilusiku. Kau akan aku jadikan budak. Hahahaa..'' tawaan laknat dari seorang Uchiha Madara memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap Madara asih dengan pandangan kosongnya. Seakan jiwanya sudah terangkat kealam sana. Dirinya hanya bisa melihat Madara tertawa laknat didepannya.

''kenapa?..'' sebuah suara terdengar bertanya dari Naruto ditujukan kepada Madara.

''kenapa?.. kau membunuh mereka semua, kenapa kau ambisi sekali membuat dunia ini penuh akan ilusimu, kenapa kau membunuh teman-temanku.. lepaskan Kuru-chan'' pertanyaan bertubi dari Naruto dengan nada kosongnya, tidak terdengar sebuah nada emosi, sedih, marah, frustasi. Nada tersebut kosong.. bagaikan mayat yang berbicara.

Sementara Madara hanya melihatnya dari atas, melihat bahwa orang yang bernama Naruto seperti terlihat frustasi, akan tetapi Madara tidak melihat nada frustasi dari arah bicaranya. Nada bicara Naruto terkesan kosong.. kosong dan hampa.

''heh.. kenapa aku membunuh mereka semua, itu karna demi kelancarannya rencana ini. dan kau termasuk hama, begitu pun juga mereka semua.. dan wanita rubah itu, mungkin.. sedang disiksa!'' ucap Madara dengan nada angkuhnya kepada Naruto yang berada dibawahnya.

''kau tahu.. mereka adalah temanku, keluargaku, saudaraku, dan juga merekalah yang telah menyadariku dari jurang kegelapan, kebencian. Mereka adalah motifasiku untuk tetap hidup, tetapi kau membunuh mereka… Sekarang apa motifasiku?'' nada suara Naruto sekarang terlihat hampa sekali, terlihat kosong yang terdalam.

''itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku.. kalau kau tak mempunyai motifasi untuk hidup, mati pun boleh'' dengan angkuhnya Madara mengatakan itu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dengan tongkat dibelakangnya.

''kau salah.. sekarang aku mempunyai motifasi lain.. yaitu membunuhmu'' suara Naruto kini mulai menunjukan Nada marah. Nada marah yang tinggi.

''heh.. kau marah ternyata. Kalau begitu buktikan motifasimu itu untuk membunuhku'' masih dengan nada angkuh dan meremehkan. Madara turun menuju bawah untuk bertarung melawan Naruto. Dan sekarang Madara sudah menginjakkan kakinya ditanah yang sekarang penuh akan kawah, akibat ulahnya.

''kau tahu… sekarang kau menghadapi seseorang yang salah. Salah dalam hal kekuatan, salah dalam hal pertarungan, salah dalam hal perasaan, dan salah dalam hal kebencian.'' Naruto mengucapkan itu diluar akal sehatnya dirinya berjalan seperti mayat hidup, dirinya menghampiri Madara dengan mata yang sudah bercahaya kosong. Naruto pun dengan perlahan sambil berjalan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menuding Madara dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sementara Madara yang dituding oleh Naruto dan juga dilecehkan kekuatannya oleh Naruto hanya bisa menggeram marah.

''he.. kau meremehkanku, baiklah kau sudah membuatku marah bersiaplah!'' ucap Madara dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan terbentuklah Bola hitam terbesar yang pernah ada yaitu, **Dai Godou Dama**.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terus berjalan pelan dan menuding Madara dengan tangannya. Dirinya terus menatap Madara dengan pandangan kosong.

''hn,. Kau tak akan bisa menghindar dengan jutsu ini. dan sekarang tidurlah untuk selamanya''

''**DAI GODOU DAMA!''**

Dan bola hitam tersebut meluncur dengan derasnya menuju Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya terus berjalan. Berjalan sambil menggumamkan sebuah kata, kata yang terdengar pilu.

''Kuru-chan.. bertahanlah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu''

DUUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHH…..

DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHH…

Dan terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar yang diakibatkan oleh Madara dan serangan itu sukses mengenai Naruto dan kini Madara harus menahan dirinya agar tidak terbawa hembusan angin yang kuat akibat jutsunya itu. dan sekarang dirinya berdiri di kawah yang sangat besar yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya.

Tawaan, hanya sebuah tawaan yang sekarang dilakukan oleh Madara, ketika dilihatnya kawah yang besar dan tidak ada lagi Naruto. bisa dikatakan Naruto lenyap dalam serangan yang digunakan oleh Madara.

''hahaha.. sebuah hama mencoba melawanku, itu tidak akan mungkin menang'' masih dengan tawaan laknat dari Madara menghiasi keheningan yang ada. dan Madara pun memberhentikan tawaannya dan melanjutkan rencananya Tsuki No Me, dan menciptakan sebuah dunia yang berada dalam ilusinya.

''kenapa?''

Terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelinga seorang Uchiha Madara, dan ketika Madara melihat keasal suara, dibelakangnya berdiri Naruto masih dengan menuding Madara dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Dan hal itu sukses mengagetkan Madara.

''Naruto! ta-tapi.. bagaima-mana bisa?'' tanya Madara dengan tergagap karena Naruto yang dikiranya mati terkena serangannya, dan sekarang.. Naruto berada didepan matanya, masih hidup. Akan tetapi wajah kaget tersebut langsung ditutupinya dengan segera dengan wajah khas seorang Uchiha.

''dan sekarang waktunya memusnahkan.. sesuatu'' bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Madara, Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata dan setelah itu tubuh Naruto diliputi oleh aura hitam yang mengelilinginya, dan dengan perlahan membentuk sebuah jubah Rikkudou dengan bola hitam dibelakangnya, dan juga dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya, dan dari arah matanya membentuk sebuah tanda plus '+' yang berarti Naruto menggunakan Sennin Mondo Bijuu.

Sementara dengan Madara hanya memandang datar perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto, menjadi Mode Rikkudou. Namun perubahan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sebelumnya, Madara akui cukup kuat.. namun, Mode tersebut dapat terkalahkan oleh Mode Rikkudou dirinya yang sekarang bergabubg dengan pohon Shinju.

''ck.. keras kepala, akan aku musnahkan kau!'' ucap Madara sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas dan terciptalah sebuah bola hitam yang sangat, lebih besar 2X lipat dari serangan yang pertama dilancarkannya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat jurus itu, hanya memandang dengan mata kosong.

''ada kata-kata terakhirmu.. Uzumaki'' ucap Madara masih dengan mempertahankan tangannya keatas yang sekarang ini sedang memfokuskan jurusnya yang dahsyat.

''mati..'' jawab Naruto sambil menuding Madara dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Madara yang mendengar Jawaban dari Naruto langsung meluncurkan serangannya kearah Naruto.

DUAARRHHH..

''Arrrgggghhh''

Dan terciptalah ledakan yang sungguh dahsyat, mengakibatkan tanah yang berada dibawahnya hancur lebur tak beraturan, dan mengakibatkan sebuah gempa kecil akibat ledakan dahsyat tersebut.

Hanya asaplah yang terlihat didaerah tersebut, dan tak berapa lama kemudian asap tersebut mulai menipis dan meanmpakkan bayangan seseorang yang sedang memukul tepat dibagian perutnya. Dan setelah itu asap pun menghilang dan memperlihatkan Madara bersama Naruto dengan pakaian yang sudah compang camping.

Disana terlihat Madara sedang menahan rasa sakitnya diperut akibat dipukul oleh… Naruto. dirinya tak menyangka, Naruto bisa bergerak dengan cepatnya dan berhasil memukul tepat perutnya sehingga membuat serangan yang tadi diciptakannya meledak ditempatnya berdiri.

'bagaimana dia.. uhuk, bisa bergerak secepat.. uhuk, itu.. uhuk, uhuk..' itulah yang sekarang dalam hati Madara dengan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat berdiri dengan tegak, walaupun dengan baju Rikkudounya yang sudah rusak akibat ledakan tadi. Naruto terdiam, ia berdiam diri melihat Madara yang sedang kesakitan.

''kau!.. KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH!'' dan setelah itu Madara melaju dengan cepatnya kearah Naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang bermaksud untuk membalas pukulan Naruto yang dilancarkannya padanya.

Ketika Madara akan memukul Naruto, kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Madara terjatuh lagi sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa panas dan sakit. Namun yang pasti ini pasti ulah dari Naruto padanya.

''arrggh.. apa yang kau lakukan!.. wuaaaahhhhh''

Teriak Madara dengan rasa sakit yang menderitanya, dan setelah itu dari tubuh Madara keluarlah semua Bijuu, dimulai dengan ekor satu (Sukhaku) sampai yang terakhir rubah berekor sembilan yang langsung berubah kewujud manusianya yang berwujud seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut merah keorengannya, yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Dan Naruto yang melihat Kurumi telah bebas langsung berlari menuju Kurumi yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya sambil menonaktifkan mode Rikkudou. Naruto berlari dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dikedua matanya. Sesampainya di tempat Kurumi berada, Naruto langsung memeluknya.

''Kuru-chan.. kamu tidak apa-apa? Lihat.. aku berhasil mengeluarkanmu dari tubuh busuk Uchiha itu.. ayo bangun.. kita rayakan ini.. Kuru-chan'' ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh yang berada dalam pelukannya, namun Kurumi yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto, tidak bergerak sama sekali, seolah.. mati.

''Na-naruto''

''Kuru-chan? Bertahanlah.. aku ak-''

''sttt.. Naruto, aku sudah ti-tidak tahan lagi.. mungkin inilah akhirnya.. akhir bagi kita'' ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kurumi yang sekarang ini sedang sekarat.

''tapi.. kita.. kita, hiks.. bertahanlah.. Kuru-chan''

''sudahlah.. mung-mungkin, inilah akhirnya.. seorang pasangan kekasih, yang tidak ak-akan pernah… bersatu, namun.. ingatlah selalu, aku.. akan selalu mencintaimu dimana pun aku berada, meskipun berbeda alam.. aku tetap mencintaimu.. selamanya, Naruto… Arigatou'' dan tangan yang tadi bergerak perlahan terjatuh dengan slowmotion, menandakan pemilik tangan tersebut yang bernama Kurumi telah pergi dari dunia ini, meninggalkan semuanya yang ada disini.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kurumi yang sudah lemas dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak ingin Kurumi meninggalkan dirinya. Ia ingin selalu bersama Kurumi.

''hehehe.. kasian sekali dirimu.. menolong seseorang yang hampir mati, itu tidak ada gunanya'' ucap Madara masih dengan Mode Rikkudounya yang masih aktif karna dirinya sudah bercampur dengan pohon Shinju. Dengan perlahan, Madara mencoba berdiri akibat ulah yang dilakukan Naruto kepada dirinya.

Masih dengan manggoyang-goyang kan badan Kurumi, dapat terlihat dengan jelas kesedihan dari raut wajah Naruto. ia menangis dalam bahu wanita yang berada dalam dekapannya, ia memang bodoh.. sangat bodoh! Kenapa dirinya sangat bodoh! melindungi satu orang saja tidak bisa ia lakukan, sekarang apa yang harus dilindunginya. Semua orang sudah mati dihadapannya.

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut kesakitan, dirinya mencoba mengingat kenangan yang dilakukan bersama wanita didepannya yang bernama Kurumi, seorang wanita yang ternyata wujud asli dari rubah berekor sembilan yang terkenal dengan keganasannya.

Naruto mulai mengenang kenangan manis maupun pahit bersama Kurumi, ia mulai mengenang segalanya. Segala tentang wanita didepannya.

'apakah kau tahu.. warga desa itu selalu saja membenciku'

'mereka semua bukan membencimu, tapi mereka.. membenciku'

'memangnya kenapa, padahal kau sangat baik dan juga sangat cantik bila kau menggunakan wujud manusiamu itu'

'itu tidak semudah yang kau harapkan Gaki, mereka menginginkan kekuatanku untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri'

'hey.. aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu!'

'dan jika mereka mencoba mengambil kekuatanmu, aku akan melindungimu dari mereka dengan taruhan nyawaku'

'itu tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan Gaki, bagaimana jika aku ingin dijadikan senjata bagi mereka, apa yang kau janjikan'

'jika.. jika kau dijadikan senjata oleh mereka.. aku akan membebaskanmu dan menguncimu kembali kedalam perutku'

'kenapa mengunci kembali, aku tidak suka akan itu!'

'heh.. bukan itu maksudku.. maksudku kau kukunci kembali bersamaku dan akan mati juga bersamaku, dalam eksekusi kematian diriku'

'!'

….

'hey Kuru-chan.. minta cium dong, aku kan sudah berumur 16 tahun'

'hmm.. kenapa kau masih menginginkan itu.. kau tahu aku ini siluman, kau tidak jijik akan itu?'

'tidak! Bagiku kamu adalah kamu.. seorang wanita berparas cantik perwujudan dari Kyuubi No Kitsune yang sekarang ini berada dalam diriku.. tidak perduli kamu siluman maupun apa itu! karna aku.. cinta kamu'

'benarkah itu.. apakah kau tahu cinta itu apa?'

'hmm.. tidak tahu, kalau menurutmu cinta itu apa?'

'hah~ kau ini.. cinta itu merupakan perasaan setiap mahluk hidup yang ada didunia ini, cinta memang tidak mengenal segalanya, perasaan cinta muncul ketika perasaan kita menghangat ketika melihat seseorang dan juga jantung kita berdetak dengan cepat.. nah sekarang, apakah kau mangerti tentang cinta'

'ya.. kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu.. maukah kamu menjadi pacarku, Kuru-chan'

'he! Kenapa kau mencintaiku?'

'kamu bilang cinta tidak mengenal segalanya, dan aku cinta kamu karna menurutku kamu sudah menempati hatiku'

'kamu bilang perasaan cinta akan muncul ketika perasaan kita menghangat dan jantung kita berdebar-debar dengan cepat, ketika melihat seseorang. Coba kau sentuh dada kiriku, jantungku berdebar-debar dengan hebat. dan juga perasaan ku menghangat dan terasa nyaman sebagaimana.. disurga'

'!'

'waktu pertama.. memang aku tidak mengerti akan hal ini, tetapi ketika kamu menjelaskannya tadi.. sekarang aku tahu, aku tahu bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada dirimu.. apa adanya.. segalanya, yang berada.. dalam dirimu.. Kuru-chan'

'benarkah itu.. Naruto?'

'ya! Dan tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri.. aku mencintaimu yang seperti ini, menjadi apa adanya'

….

'aku menginginkan kekuatan!.. cepat berikan kekuatanmu itu padaku rubah!'

'Naruto!.. berhenti ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya'

'aku.. menginginkan kekuatan untuk memusnahkan Pain keparat itu! cepat berikan!'

'Naruto.. jangan mendekat, aku bilang JANGAN MENDEKAT!'

'berikan aku kekuatanmu!'

'Naruto ini buk- arrrgghh'

'cepat berikan aku kekuatanmu.. kalau tidak, nyawamu akan melayang kealam sana'

'Naruto.. apakah ini sikapmu terhadapku, buk-bukannya kau mencintaiku.. apakah ini perasaan cintamu kepadaku.. ini perasaan cinta yang pahit'

'!'

'maaf… maafkan aku Kurumi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memperlakukanmu seperti itu, diriku.. telah dibutakan oleh nafsu membunuh.. maafkan aku'

'hmm.. aku memaafkanmu Naruto.. dan akan selalu memaafkanmu'

….

'hey.. Kuru-chan, ibuku hampir mirip sekali sepertimu, dia cantik sama sepertimu'

'Baka.. cepat sana pergi dari sini, apa lagi yang kau butuhkan'

'hehe.. aku ingin minta cium.. cium aku dong, Kuru-chan'

'hueekk.. najis, cepat pergi sana, ciumnya nanti dulu'

'yah~ padahal aku ingin berciuman bersamamu. Menikmati kelembutan bibirmu, menikmati… rasa hangat yang mendera diriku ketika berciuman bersamamu, manikmati… kebasa- mfffpphhmm'

'!'

'nah.. sekarang aku sudah menciummu.. terima kasih'

'ehh.. kenapa berterima kasih, justru akulah yang berterima kasih kepadamu'

'aku.. berterima kasih kepadamu, karna kau sudah mencintai seorang wanita.. siluman'

'hei hei.. kan sudah kubilang waktu itu.. aku mencintaimu apa adanya yang ada dalam dirimu.. dan akan selalu mencintaimu.. Kuru-chan'

'Arigatou.. Naruto'

….

'hidup itu memang sulit Naruto, terkadang kita harus merelakan teman kita maupun keluarga kita meninggalkan kita.. namun yang pasti kau harus tangguh akan itu'

'itu… tidak, sudah cukup orang tuaku dan Ero-sennin mati, dan sekarang.. Neji, bagaimana aku bisa tangguh akan ini, ingatlah aku ini manusia biasa.. seorang manusia yang pasti memiliki sisi rapuh pada dirinya'

'ya aku tahu itu.. ingatlah selalu, kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto. pemuda yang baik, konyol, pantang menyerah, dan selalu menerima kelakuan penduduk desa terhadapmu, seorang pemuda.. yang menerima apa adanya, seorang pemuda.. yang selalu mementingkan temannya dari pada dirinya sendiri, dan juga.. seorang pemuda.. yang berhasil merebutkan hatiku ini'

'Kuru-chan!… Arigatou'

'dan majulah! Lawan monster itu dengan kekuatanmu, kekuatan pantang menyerah yang ada dalam dirimu, keluarkan semangat apimu, padamkan mereka dengan semangat apimu.. majulah, Naruto!'

'YOOSSHH'

….

Kenangan itu terngiang dikepalanya, Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit, sakit sekali seakan mau pecah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan sekarang.. orang yang dicintainya, sekarang telah pergi dari hadapannya, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi akan cobaan ini, cobaan yang menurutnya terlalu kejam bagi manusia rapuh seperti dirinya.

''hahaha.. tidak perlu kau tangisi wanita rubah itu..''

Deg..

Orang itu.. orang yang bernama Uchiha Madara, orang yang telah merengut semua kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya, merengut semua nyawa teman-temannya, merengut nyawa keluarganya, dan juga.. merengut nyawa orang yang dicintainya.

''aku.. tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu… seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.. kau! TELAH MERENGUT SEMUA KEBAHAGIAANKU, SEMUANYA DARIKU! KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU, AKAN KUREMAS KAU MENJADI SEPERTI BUBUR, AKAN KUINJAK KAU SAMPAI HANCUR LEBUR… AKU! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!'' dengan kemurkaan yang ada dalam diri Naruto ia melaju dengan cepatnya kearah orang yang merengut segalanya.

Buaghh.

Buagghh..

Buagghh.

Naruto meninju Madara dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat, dia menghantamkan serangan pukulan dengan dorongan kemarahan, Madara pun terkena telak pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto pada dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menghindar maupun mencoba menangkisnya. Tubuhnya, tidak mau bergerak sesuai perintah dari dalamnya. Seperti dikontrol agar tetap berdiri tegak. Dan sekarang Madara terjatuh dan Naruto langsung menindihnya sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang kuat.

''kau!..''

Buaggh..

''AKAN MATII!..''

Hening..

Berhenti, Naruto menghentikan pukulannya yang hampir mendarat tepat diwajah Madara, dia terlihat menundukan wajahnya, yang hanya terlihat oleh poni rambutnya. Sedangkan Madara membelakan matanya ketika Naruto menghentikan lajuan tinjunya.

''kenapa.. kenapa kau! Kenapa kau menghentikannya!'' teriak Madara kearah wajah Naruto yang sekarang ini berada diatasnya, sedang menindihnya.

''percuma.. percuma aku memukuli seseorang yang tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan orang lain'' ucap Naruto ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kembali kearah tubuh wanita yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Madara terlihat marah sekali.

''apa maksudmu!'' sambil mencoba berdiri, Madara berteriak murka kearah Naruto yang sekarang ini berada didepan seorang wanita rubah yang telah mencuri hatinya.

''lakukan saja rencanamu itu… tidak ada gunanya aku menghalangi orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan, perasaan kasih sayang'' ucap Naruto sambil mendekap kembali tubuh Kurumi yang terbaring lemas ditanah.

''apa maksudmu! Tidak mempunyai perasaan kasih sayang! Aku mempunyai itu.. adikku Izuna, adalah orang yang aku sayang, tetapi dia dibunuh oleh Tobirama sialan itu, sekarang aku akan membalaskan dendam adikku dan aku berencana membuat dunia ini dalam ilusiku, dan menghidupkan semuanya! Aku dan adikku, akan bersama selamanya.. dalam dunia ilusiku!'' teriak Madara tidak terima ketika dirinya dibilang tidak mempunyai rasa kasih sayang.

''kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui.. orang yang sudah mati mana mungkin bisa hidup sedia kalanya dalam dunia ilusimu itu.. jikalau mereka hidup, maka hidup mereka tidak ada artinya bagimu, jiwa mereka kosong, hanya sebuah replika tubuh yang digerakan sesuka hatimu.. apakah kau tidak memikirkan sampai kesitu… aku, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti ini.. namun yang pasti aku tidak akan menggagalkan rencanamu itu'' kata Naruto sambil mencium bibir pucat Kurumi, dan yang dirasakannya adalah dingin dan.. pahit.

Sedangkan Madara terlihat menundukan wajahnya, perkataan dari Naruto sungguh menyentuh hatinya, namun yang pasti dirinya tidak akan menggagalkan rencana yang sudah disusun dirinya sampai sekarang ini. memang benar apa kata Naruto 'orang yang sudah mati, mana mungkin bisa hidup sedia kalanya dalam dunia ilusimu itu… jikalau mereka hidup, maka hidup mereka tidak ada artinya bagimu' kata itu terngiang dikepala seorang Uchiha Madara.

Apakah yang harus dilakukan dirinya, apakah melanjutkan rencananya atau… sebaliknya, ia bingung akan ini. kenapa saat seperti ini dirinya terpengaruh akan perkataan Naruto. itu sungguh diluar akal sehatnya. Dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha, sikap egois, tidak memperdulikan orang lain, dalam berbicara irit, dan sebagainya, tetapi mengapa dirinya bisa terpengaruh akan perkataan yang Naruto tujukan untuk dirinya.

''kenapa berdiam diri? Cepat lakukan rencanamu, dan bunuhlah aku.. aku ingin bertemu Kurumi dialam sana, bersama keluargaku.. disana akan tenang tidak seperti dunia ini.. lakukanlah, Uchiha Madara'' pasrah, hanya itulah yang Naruto lakukan, dirinya lebih baik mati dari pada hidup dalam kesunyian yang ada didunia ini.

Sementara Madara terlihat bingung akan pilihan yang akan dipilihnya, ia menimang-nimang rencananya. Apakah ia akan melakukannya. Ya, dirinya sudah mengerti, setelah ia pikirkan maka keputusannya adalah… menghidupkan mereka semua dengan jurusnya dan dirinya akan mati dengan tenang bersama.. Izuna dialam sana yang tenang seperti yang dibicarakan oleh.. Naruto.

''aku memilih sebuah keputusan.. sebuah keputusan yang akan membahagiakanmu. Keputusan seorang Uchiha yang sangat egois dan jahat, aku akan menghidupkan mereka semua dengan jurusku''

''!''

Ucapan dari Madara langsung mengagetkan Naruto, ia tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Madara bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

''kenapa kau?.. apakah kau memilih untuk mati!''

''benar.. aku memilih untuk mati saja, aku akan kembali kealam sana dan mencari adikku, Izuna. Seperti yang kau bicarakan Naruto, lebih baik aku mati dan bertemu dia disana dengan tenang.. kurasa, aku berterima kasih padamu Naruto'' setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Madara langsung membuat sebuah Handseal dengan sangat pelan dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui jurus apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Madara terkejut, ya itul adalah Handseal yang sama ketika Nagato menghidupkan seluruh warga desa konoha yang mati diakibatkan oleh Pain.

''Uzumaki Naruto.. seseorang Shinobi yang baik, semangat yang selalu menyala, selalu pantang menyerah, tidak perduli dirinya sendiri ketika orang lain menderita, seorang Shinobi yang mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya.. aku bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan seperti ini.. menjadi musuh. Menjadi musuh yang terlalu kuat olehmu.. oleh karna itu, aku menginginkan sebuah pertemanan kepadamu, apakah kau mau berteman denganku?'' tanya Madara sambil menahan Handsealnya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan tubuhnya semakin pucat.

''ya.. aku menerima pertemanan ini.. Madara''

Tersenyum, hanya itulah yang sekarang ini ada diwajah seorang Uchiha Madara. Ia tersenyum akan kelakuan dan sikap Naruto pada dirinya.

''sebagai hadiah pertemanan kita.. aku memberimu hadiah, hadiah yang sangat berharga bagimu, yaitu.. mereka semua, aku akan menghidupkan mereka semua sesuai apa yang ada dihatiku dan dipikiranku.. aku percayakan kedamaian dunia ini padamu.. Naruto''

''**Gedo : Rinne Tensei No Jutsu''**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC Or Find..**

* * *

**Fic baru yang lanjut atau.. entahlah ini hanya sebuah fic yang saya buat ketika saya mendapat ide yang terlintas dikepala saya sendiri.. mencoba membuat fic dengan Pair NaruFem!Kyuu.. jika ada kesamaan dari yang lain, mohon maaf.. karna fic ini murni dari ide kepala saya sendiri. sebuah ide yang terlintas seperti angin.. ingat jangan berharap untuk melanjutkannya karna ini adalah sebuah fic percobaan, dan dific ini Fem!Kyuubi kunamakan Kurumi, aslinya sih mau kunamakan Tamamo, karna dalam mitologi jepang Tamamo adalah wujud asli dari rubah berekor sembilan(benar gak).**

**Dan untuk NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN, sedang ditulis.**

**Jika fic ini mendapat respon positif aku akan berusaha melanjutkannya. Dikemudian harinya. Silahkan Review, Flame, saran, pujian, kritik, maupun apa itu.. silahkan tumpahkan segalanya dalam bentuk Review kalian semua. Dan jika ada yang meReview aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian, bagi yang tidak, tidak apa-apa hanya mengucapkan terima kasih telah membaca ficku yang sangat ancur ini..**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha Out,..**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Kebahagianmu, adalah tugasku. Melindungimu, juga tugasku. Maka dari itu. aku rela mempertaruhkan semua yang ada didiriku, hanya untukmu. Walaupun nyawa taruhannya, jika kau dalam bahaya.. aku merelakannya.

Karna kamu adalah mentari baru bagiku. Mentari yang selalu menyinari kegelapan hatiku. Mentari yang selalu bisa membuat aku terhibur.

Aku.. tidak akan membiarkanmu mati ataupun jauh dariku.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut oleh orang lain. Hatimu, jiwamu, dan segalanya yang ada dalam dirimu hanya untukku seorang, tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya.

Karna.. aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun yang ada dimuka bumi ini, bahkan melebihi besarnya jagat raya yang indah ini.

Cintaku padamu.. tidak bisa diukur oleh apapun. Cintaku padamu, adalah… abadi. Dan akan selalu abadi.. hingga maut memisahkan kita, berdua.

.

.

.

.

~Sebuah Harapan~

Story by : Kuro Senju-Uchiha.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto.

Rate : T.

Pair : NaruFem!Kyuu.

Warning : Tipo, bertebaran.. kayaknya lagi mengadakan kampanye.

**...**

..

.

* * *

...

Tersenyum. hanya itulah yang Naruto lakukan. Ia melihat didepan matanya sendiri Madara melakukan teknik pembangkitan khusus untuk pengguna Rinnegan. Gedo : Rinne Tensei no Jutsu adalah salah satu teknik dari mata Rinnegan. sebuah teknik yang memungkinkan sang pengguna menghidupkan kembali semua orang yang sudah mati. Namun, teknik itu memiliki efek samping. Efek sampingnya adalah sang pengguna jutsu tersebut akan mati, mereka hidup.. dan dia akan mati. Namun yang pasti Madara, orang yang terkenal akan kekuatannya yang besar dimasa lampau, yang bisa saja membelah tujuh gunung dalam sekali tebasannya. Orang yang dahulunya adalah rival abadi dari Senju Hashirama, yang hanya bisa mengimbangi kekuatan dari Senju Hashirama.

Dan juga, Madara merupakan dalang dari semua ini. dalang dari sebuah rencana yang bermaksud untuk meng Genjutsu seluruh umat manusia didunia, dan menjadikan seluruh dunia ada dalam genggamannya. Rencana itu bermaksud untuk membuat dunia ini damai.. tidak ada lagi pertarungan, dan tidak ada lagi orang yang kehilangan. Namun, itu sama saja akhir bagi dunia ini.

Tsuki No Me. Sebuah rencana yang harus dilaksanakan Madara melalui perantara Juubi. Rencana yang awalnya dipercaya oleh Madara palsu, atau bisa disebut Obito, yang merupakan teman akrab dari Kakashi, dan juga merupakan murid dari ayahnya. Namun berkat rencana itu.. semua shinobi dari berbagai negara bersatu, bersatu dan berdamai. Mereka bersatu untuk menggagalkan rencana itu bersama. Mereka berdamai agar tidak ada lagi perang, maupun kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi.

Naruto tersenyum, ia melihat sebuah kepala besar, sebuah kepala besar yang muncul disamping Madara, dan mata dari kepala tersebut, Rinnegan. ya! Itu adalah tekniknya. Naruto melihat kepala tersebut membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Dan dari dalam mulut kepala tersebut keluarlah cahaya hijau berbentuk seperti jarum dan terbang bebas bebas kelangit biru, tak berapa lama kemudian cahaya hijau tersebut mulai menghampiri semua tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah yang sekarang ini penuh akan retakan.

'kau.. melakukan yang terbaik.. Madara' hanya itulah yang sekarang ini ada didalam hati Naruto ketika ia melihat semua tubuh mayat Shinobi yang tadinya penuh akan luka perlahan sembuh. Tubuh yang tadinya diam tak bergerak, sekarang mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda pergerakan.

Naruto mendekap erat tubuh wanita yang sekarang ini lemas tak berdaya, Kurumi.. nama wanita yang sekarang ini dipeluk oleh Naruto. dan tak lama kemudian disela-sela pelukannya, cahaya hijau yang berasal dari kepala itu datang. Datang dan merasuki tubuh Kurumi yang sekarang ini sudah pucat. Namun warna pucat dikulitnya perlahan mulai tergantikan oleh warna putih, yang menandakan kehidupan. Baju kimono merahnya yang tadinya sobek, perlahan kembali kebentuk semula, rapih dan bersih. Wajah yang tadinya kotor dan pucat kini digantikan oleh wajah bersih putih nan cantik. Rambut merahnya yang menjuntai kebawah, kini lebih bersih dan harum. bibirnya yang tadinya pucat, sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Seakan tubuh tersebut baru.

Naruto yang melihat itu, langsung saja mengecup pelan bibir merah muda milik Kurumi. dan yang dirasakannya adalah.. manis. Tidak seperti pertama ia mencium bibir milik wanita berambut merah ini, yang dirasakannya adalah pahit.

Namun sekarang berbeda dari yang tadi. Naruto mengadarkan indra penglihatannya kesegala arah. Ia melihat semua Shinobi yang sekarang ini terlihat bingung.

''ke-kenapa.. aku bi-bisa hidup lagi?''

''a-aku, hidup lagi?''

''apa yang terjadi.. kenapa aku hidup lagi?''

Mereka semua mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. namun yang pasti Naruto melihat Madara sedang berjalan sempoyongan kearahnya. Ia membiarkannya, karna itu adalah usahanya. Usaha dari seorang Uchiha Madara.

''ak-aku.. sudah melakukan yang aku bisa..'' Madara berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kearah Naruto, ia berjalan sambil memegang erat dada kirinya. ia berjalan, terus berjalan. Menghiraukan segala rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia harus bisa berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

''dan sekarang.. aku, ingin beristirahat uhuk..'' dan sekarang, Madara berbicara sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya menuju kearah mulutnya, mencoba menyeka darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya melihat Madara berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah tenang. Dan ketika Madara hampir sampai didepannya, ia terjatuh. Madara terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

Buk..

Naruto tidak tega melihat pemandangan didepannya. ia harus menolong Madara untuk berbaring dengan benar dan nyaman. Namun ketika ia akan beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah suara dari Madara langsung menghentikan niat menolong dari Naruto.

''tidak.. perlu. Tidak perlu kau menolongku uhuk.. aku sudah sepantasnya menerima ini. menerima derita ini.. aku i-ingin berusaha sendiri!'' ucap Madara sambil mencoba menggeser tubuhnya dengan bantuan tangan kanannya yang sekarang ini terdapat noda darah, noda darah dari mulutnya.

''sudah cukup.. kau, tidak perlu mempersulit dirimu dengan begitu..'' kata Naruto sambil berdiri, ia membuat satu Bunshin. Naruto membuat Bunshin bermaksud untuk menjaga Kurumi yang sekarang ini belum sadar.

Mengerti akan pikiran sang asli, Bunshin tersebut memangku tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kurumi. melihat tugas yang disampaikan olehnya dilaksanakan. Naruto berjalan maju menuju kearah tubuh Madara yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

''kau sudah membuktikan dirimu padaku.. kita teman bukan? bukannya seorang teman harus menolong ketika teman lainnya dalam kesulitan'' ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya. ia melihat Madara yang sekarang ini berada dibawahnya tersenyum. ia tidak tahu akan senyuman itu. namun yang pasti Madara terseyum kepadanya, dengan tulus.

''kau benar.. dan maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghidupkan keempat Hokage dan orang yang di Edo Tensei. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuamu.. maaf'' ucap Madara sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun, fisiknya sudah tidak kuat lagi, dan sudah dipastikan. Madara terjatuh kembali.

''itu.. itu tidak masalah buatku, kau tidak usah meminta maaf padaku. Menurutku, semua yang kau lakukan ini.. sudah benar. Dan sekarang, hadiah dariku. Hadiah dari pertemanan ini.. apa yang kau inginkan.. aku akan berusaha untuk mengabulkannya'' Kata Naruto sambil kembali duduk, dan membantu Madara agar wajahnya menghadap keatas. Kepala Madara ia pangkukan kepahanya.

''ya.. apa yang kau inginkan.. Madara?''

Bukannya yang berbicara Madara, namun yang berbicara itu, suaranya berasal dari depan. Dan dari arah depan. Naruto dan Madara melihat dengan jelas, semua Shinobi berdiri berjejer dengan banyaknya. Dan yang berada didepan adalah keempat Hokage ET dengan semua bijuu yang berada dibelakangnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. ia bahagia, sangat bahagia, ketika melihat semua temannya baik-baik saja.

''Hashirama.. kau adalah Rivalku, sekaligus teman akrabku, sewaktu dahulu.. kau masih ingat bukan waktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Maafkan aku, aku memutuskan persahabatan kita hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri. kepentingan akan kekuatan. Dan mengubah hati baik ini menjadi jahat. Namun sekarang berbeda…''

''aku bertemu seseorang yang berhasil mengubahku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dan sekarang dia sedang berada diatasku. Dia orang yang menarik.. sungguh menarik. Yondaime.. putramu ini, sungguh terlalu menarik bagiku'' kata Madara sambil menutup matanya dan juga dengan disertai senyuman tulusnya.

Sementara semua orang hanya mendengarkan perkataan dari Madara dengan menundukan wajahnya. Berbeda dengan para Hokage ET, mereka semua terlihat tersenyum, tetapi diantara mereka semua senyuman yang paling ceria adalah milik Hashirama, sang Shodaime Hokage dan juga Minato, ayah dari Naruto.

''dan aku.. hanya ingin meminta untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku dengan tenang, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Izuna disana.. aku sungguh merindukannya'' kata Madara yang terlihat dari arah jalur nafasnya, semakin memendek. Baju Rikkudounya perlahan hancur, tanduk yang tadinya ada didahinya sekarang pecah, seiring pecahnya tanduk, rambut panjang dari Madara perlahan kembali seperti semula, namun warna rambutnya sekarang ini terlihat putih.

''ya.. aku pastikan, tubuhmu akan beristirahat dengan tenang Madara.. kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya.. disana, dialam yang berbeda dari kami semua''

''terima kasih.. Hashirama, dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu.. Naruto, dan sekarang.. aku ingin tidur dulu'' dan dengan itu mata Madara kian menutup dengan perlahan, wajahnya pucat begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang membiru. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang senan tiasa selalu terpatri diwajah Uchihanya.

Meninggal. Madara, meninggal dengan senyuman yang tulus. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, ia baringkan kepala Madara ketanah. Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

Melihat tidak ada lagi tanda kehidupan dari Madara, semua orang mulai menundukan kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan semua Hokage ET mereka terlihat menundukan wajahnya. Hashirama, berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan Madara berada. Hashirama menyentuh tubuh Madara dengan tangan kanannya, ia bermaksud untuk mengambil kembali sel dirinya yang sempat dicuri oleh Madara.

'kau akan beristirahat dengan tenang.. Madara, dan kurasa.. aku juga akan menyusulmu kembali kealam sana. Dan kuharap, kita akan bertemu kembali disana'

Mereka semua mulai melakukan doa mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdoa agar jiwa Madara beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Semuanya terlarut akan keheningan. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang dapat terdengar dari keheningan tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto memang yang terbaik. Hanya itulah yang sekarang ini ada didalam pikiran semua Shinobi. Mereka semua mulai mengagumi ketangguhan yang dimiliki Naruto. mengubah seorang Uchiha Madara yang dikenal sangat kuat dan jahat, menjadi baik. Itu merupakan suatu prensentasi yang tinggi.

Para Bijuu terlihat tersenyum kearah Naruto. mereka semua perlahan maju melangkah satu persatu. Seiring mereka berlangkah, semua Shinobi juga maju melangkah bersama.

''Uzumaki Naruto..'' ucap Shukaku sambil berjalan kedepan, dengan disusul semua Bijuu yang berada disampingnya.

''seorang anak yang diramalkan akan mendamaikan dunia ini, dan juga mengenal semua nama asli dari kami..'' dan kali ini yang berbicara adalah Matatabi dengan masih berjalan kedepan.

''seorang anak yang konyol dan bodoh, akan tetapi kau memiliki jiwa pertemanan yang tinggi..'' dan sekarang yang berbicara adalah Isobu, dan seterusnya.

''seorang anak yang pantang menyerah, semua rintangan ia hadapi dengan semangatnya..''

''anak yang merupakan renkarnasi dari Ashura, anak bungsu dari Oosutsuki Hogoromo, atau Rikkudou Sennin..''

''seorang anak yang selalu menerima apa adanya. Menerima dengan ikhlas perlakuan semua orang terhapnya, tidak pernah berhenti untuk selalu berusaha agar dirinya diakui..''

''ya!.. dialah Uzumaki Naruto. tidak perduli dirinya susah, maupun terluka. Ia menolong semua temannya yang dalam bahaya dengan taruhan nyawanya.. tidak perduli macam apa rintangannya. Ia selalu saja mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya.'' Dan sekarang ucapan dari Gyuuki langsung menghentikan semua langkah dari Bijuu, dan sekarang mereka berdiri dihadapan Naruto. mereka semua memandang Naruto dengan senyuman tulus khas seorang Bijuu mereka.

Naruto yang melihat itu, tak terasa ia menitikkan air matanya. Ia terharu, terharu akan semua perkataan dari Bijuu didepannya yang sekarang ini menjadi temannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang sempat mengalir dari kedua mata biru indahnya. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

''dan jangan lupa.. Uzumaki Naruto, juga seorang anak yang berhasil menghapuskan kebencian dariku, menjadi cinta. Cinta kepadanya.''

Suara itu. suara yang sudah dikenal oleh indra pendengaran Naruto, Kurumi.. ia melihat kearah suara itu berasal, ia menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan ia melihat Kurumi berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman cantiknya yang tidak pernah luntur oleh apapun.

Dengan begitu, Naruto berlari dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang dicintainya. Ia menangis lagi, dirinya menangis lagi dibahu Kurumi. namun tangisan itu bukan kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan.

''kukira hiks.. aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.. Kuru-chan'' ucap Naruto sambil menangis dibahu Kurumi. sedangkan Kurumi hanya bisa mengelus dengan perlahan punggung dari pria yang dicintainya, Naruto.

Kurumi tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka. Naruto bisa menangis seperti ini dikarenakan olehnya. Dan ia merasa senang akan itu. ia merasa senang ketika dirinya sudah dianggap ada dihati.. Naruto.

''sudahlah.. yang penting aku kembali hidup bukan? apakah kau mau aku mati lagi hmm~'' kata Kurumi dengan tawa halusnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja menyudahi acara pelukan itu.

''tidak! Aku menangis karna bahagia. Aku bahagia sekali, bisa bersama dirimu lagi. Aku tidak akan membuatmu meninggalkan diriku lagi. Kau akan selalu bersama diriku, untuk selamanya. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, mati untuk kedua kalinya. Aku berjanji. Karna, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kata ku kembali. Karna itu adalah jalan ninjaku!'' kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukulnya didada kirinya.

Sementara semua orang yang melihat janji dari Naruto, hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Namun dibalik semua itu, semua Shinobi masih ada yang belum percaya akan perwujudan manusia dari Kyuubi No Kitsune itu. namun mereka semua harus berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Mereka berusaha menghilangkan derita hati mereka ketika orang tua ataupun itu kekasih mereka dibunuh oleh Kyuubi.

Mereka berusaha menghilangkan derita itu demi kedamaian yang akan tercapai, didepan mata mereka semua. Mereka memegang teguh perdamaian, agar tidak ada lagi peperangan. Dan sekarang mereka harus mempercayai semua Bijuu yang ada, dan akan menjadikannya teman bagi mereka semua. Teman yang akan membantu pekerjaan mereka dikemudian harinya.

Kurumi tersenyum senang akan janji yang dibuat oleh Naruto. ia merasa senang akan itu. dan kemudian ia melangkah maju mendekat kearah Naruto. ia memegang pipi Naruto yang mempunyai 3 garisan halus dimasing-masing pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum.

''ya.. aku juga akan selalu bersamamu, hingga akhir hayatku. Sampai tuhan berkata 'waktunya kau pulang kerumah aslimu' aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun, karna..'' ucapan Kurumi terhenti, ia memandang kearah wajah tampan Naruto yang sekarang ini berjarak cukup dekat.

''cinta kita.. abadi'' mereka berdua mengucapkan itu dengan bersamaan. Dan dengan itu habislah jarak diantara wajah mereka. Mereka berciuman satu sama lain yang didominasi oleh cinta dan kasih sayang. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya.

Naruto memegang erat pinggang ramping milik Kurumi, sedangkan Kurumi ia rangkulkan kedua tangannya kearah leher belakang Naruto, bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka. Mereka menghiraukan tatapan dari semua Shinobi yang menatap mesum kearah dua insan yang sekarang ini sedang dilanda oleh.. cinta. Seolah-olah, dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

''kurasa.. sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki cucu'' dan ucapan dari Minato sukses menghentikan acara ciuman Naruto dan Kurumi, dan mereka berdua terlihat malu dengan semburat merah yang terhias dikedua pipi mereka.

''tapi.. kurasa, aku tidak bisa melihat cucuku. Karna aku harus kembali lagi kealam sana.'' Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum cerah kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

''sialan kau.. Naruto, kau mendahuluiku. terkutuk kau Uzumaki!'' dan ucapan dari Kiba sukses membuat semua Shinobi yang mendengarnya tertawa bersama. Mereka tertawa lepas. Merasakan masa-masa ketenangan milik mereka bersama.

''merepotkan'' kata Sikhamaru sambil tertawa halus. Ia mengambil sepuntung rokok dibalik kantongnya, ia menaruhnya dimulutnya, sambil tangan kanannya yang memegang rokok, tangan kirinya yang memegang pematik apinya, dan menyalakan rokok tersebut.

Shikamaru tersenyum, ia merasa sudah bebas seperti awan, dan harapan gurunya. Asuma sudah ia kabulkan. Menjaga anak-anak yang sekarang ini akan dilakukan oleh Shikamaru nantinya.

….

Sedangkan dengan Sasuke, dibalik wajahnya yang datar, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa senang. Merasa senang karna perang ini sudah berakhir. Sasuke berkumpul bersama teman se Teamnya, Taka nama Team yang ia bentuk, yang awalnya bernama Hebi yang bermaksud untuk membantu melenyapkan Itachi. Namun ketika ia mengerti dibalik pembantaian itu, ia mengubah nama Teamnya menjadi.. Taka.

Sasuke bingung, pada awalnya ia ingin menjadi Hokage. Namun setelah apa yang dilakukan olehnya diluar sana. Ia ragu akan kembali kedesa Konoha dan akan menjadi Hokage. Meskipun begitu, menjadi Hokage adalah bukan sembarang orang. Namun sekarang yang berada dipikirannya adalah.. membangun kembali Klan, Uchiha.

Ia akan membangun kembali Klan Uchiha yang habis dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Uchiha Itachi, kakak tersayang dari Sasuke yang melakukan itu semua. namun, ketika dirinya mendengar bahwa Itachi melakukan ini hanya untuk Konoha, ia mengikhlaskannya.

''Sasuke.. apakah kau akan kembali lagi kekonoha?'' tanya Suigetsu yang sekarang ini memegang pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya tersenyum tipis, bahkan sulit untuk diketarai.

''entahlah.. mungkin aku akan kembali lagi ke desa, tempat aku lahir. Mungkin saja tidak, dan berpetualang bersama dengan kalian semua'' jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Sementara Suigetsu yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

''hah~ kau merepotkan, sebaiknya kau kembali saja kedesa asalmu itu.. dan ajaklah Karin. Dia wanita yang cukup merepotkan bagiku'' kata Suigetsu dengan kalimat terakhirnya berbisik ketelinga Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung memandang kearah Suigetsu dengan Glare mematikannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Suigetsu langsung keringat dingin dengan senyuman konyolnya.

''hehehe.. aku hanya bercanda kok''

''fufufu.. sebaiknya kita mendekat kearah Naruto-kun'' dan setelah itupun Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, dan Orochimaru berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto berada.

….

Naruto terlihat senang kali ini. itu dapat dibuktikan dengan tawaannya yang sekarang ini lepas dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat tertawa bersama dengan temannya. Namun tidak bagi Kurumi, ia terlihat takut dan terus memeluk lengan tangan kanan Naruto.

''hey.. ayo, kita bermain. Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan kamu~'' ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Kurumi. bukannya menjabat dan menjawab. Kurumi malah semakin mendekap erat tangan kekar Naruto, seakan Sakura adalah monster yang akan memakannya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas panjangnya.

''haah~ Kuru-chan tidak usah takut. Memangnya Sakura-chan mau menembak'' kata Naruto sambil mencoba membujuk Kurumi agar tidak takut lagi. Dan akhirnya dengan keberanian yang ada, Kurumi menjabat tangan milik Sakura.

''na-namaku.. Ku-kurumi, salam ke-kenal'' jawab Kurumi dengan nada gugupnya dan masih dengan wajah ketakutannya.

''wah, Kurumi ya? Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya. Ayo! Kita berkumpul bersama teman-teman'' ucap Sakura mecoba mengajak Kurumi untuk mengikutinya. Namun Kurumi malah takut dan mendekap erat lagi tangan Naruto yang senan tiasa menjadi perlindungan dirinya. Entah berapa kali Naruto dibuat menghela nafasnya oleh kelakuan Kurumi.

''Kuru-chan. Percayalah, tidak usah takut maupun ragu. Mereka itu baik. Tidak seperti manusia yang kamu bayangkan dahulu. Lihat kedepan''

''mereka baik bukan. jadi tidak usah ragu dan takut lagi untuk berkumpul bersama mereka'' ya, kata Naruto ada benarnya. Kurumi melihat kearah depannya. Dan ia melihat melihat semua orang saling tertawa bersama dengan para Bijuu yang dahulunya bersama dirinya.

Mereka terlihat akrab sekali dengan para Bijuu yang ada. dan akibat pemandangan itu. detik ini dan seterusnya. Keraguan dan ketakutan akan manusia dalam diri Kurumi, hilang. Ketakutan akan dirinya yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh manusia , hilang. Keraguan untuk berteman dengan manusia itu juga, hilang dan sirna. Dan dengan senyuman yang terptri diwajahnya, ia melangkah maju mendekat kearah Sakura berada.

'he.. sudah berubah, dan kuharap Kuru-chan akan mendapat teman yang banyak' Naruto pun maju, mendekat kearah Sakura dan Kurumi berada. ia memegang pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura menghadap kearah Naruto.

''ada apa?''

''tolong.. jaga dengan baik Kuru-chan, sepertinya dia masih memiliki ketakutan yang ada.''

''itu sudah pasti aku akan menjaganya. Tenang saja Naruto, kami hanya berkumpul disana kok. Jangan khawatir, pasti dia baik-baik saja. Kalau ada yang berusaha melukainya. Akan kuhajar dia.. SHANARO!'' dan setik itu juga Sakura dan Kurumi pergi kearah teman-temannya berkumpul. Mereka terlihat sedang memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing kepada Kurumi. dan reaksi Kurumi.

Baik, walaupun masih ada nada ketakutan dan keraguan dalam diri Kurumi. namun ia akui usaha Kurumi untuk tidak takut lagi dan tidak ragu lagi memang harus ia berikan jempolnya.

''Naruto.. waktunya bagiku untuk menyegel Hokage-Hokage Edo Tensei itu'' Naruto pun menengok kesamping, kearah suara itu berasal. Dan ia melihat Orochimaru berjalan kearahnya dengan Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan senyuman yang ada Naruto menjawab perkataan dari salah satu Dansetsu Sannin tersebut.

''hmm.. kalau bisa. Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar untuk memberi waktu bertemu dengan Tou-sanku''

''fufufu.. silahkan saja, kau punya waktu banyak, Naruto-kun''

Mendapat ijin dari Orochimaru, Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah pria paruh baya yang sekarang ini melihatnya dengan senyuman. Warna rambutnya yang kuning dan spiky namun dia terlihat panjang dijambangnya. Dia adalah ayah dari Naruto. Namikaze Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage yang dahulunya Naruto kagumi. Dan yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

''Tou-san''

''hmm.. kurasa inilah perpisahan diantara kita putraku'' ucap Minato sambil mengacak dengan pelan surai pirang milik Naruto. sementara Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas.

''ya.. kuharap Tou-san bisa sampai kan salam rinduku pada Kaa-san''

''tentu saja Naruto. aku akan menyampaikan ini pada Kushina-chan, dan sekarang waktunya bagi kami semua untuk pergi'' dan dengan itu Minato memeluk anaknya. Ia sangat senang melihat Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang yang berguna. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berpisah. Minato, berjalan kearah semua Hokage yang sedang menunggunya.

Orochimaru yang melihat reoni Naruto sudah selesai, langsung melangkah maju kearah Hokage berada.

''baiklah. Sekarang waktunya bagiku untuk menyegel kalian. Dan segel ini aku jamin tidak akan bisa dibuka lagi oleh siapapun, bahkan termasuk diriku tidak akan bisa membukanya'' dan ketika Orochimaru akan membuat Handseal, tiba-tiba sang Shodaime Hokage atau Hashirama meminta kepada Orochimaru untuk menghentikan sejenak Handsealnya.

''tunggu dulu! Aku akan membawa jasad Madara bersama kami semua. agar tidak ada lagi yang akan membangkitkannya'' Hashirama pun berjalan kearah dimana jasad Madara terbaring. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang berada ditubuhnya. Hashirama mengangkat Madara dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya. Lalu setelah itu ia berjalan kembali kearah tempat penyegelan.

''baiklah apa sudah tidak ada lagi.. kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan penyegelan ini'' melihat anggukan dari para Hokage ET, Orochimaru langsung saja melanjutkan Handseal yang tadinya sempat tertunda.

Dengan kecepatan membuat Handseal setara Sennin ia langsung menghentakan tangannya ketanah yang penuh akan retakan tersebut. Dan dari tanah pijakan para Hokage ET keluarlah sebuah peti mati dan langsung menutup mereka dengan sangat paksa. Peti mereka perlahan bersinar dengan terang. Dan setelah itu, peti tersebut mengeluarkan sebua kanji berupa gambar tengkorak dan langsung menyelam kebawah tanah dengan meninggalkan retakan yang ada.

Melihat itu Naruto kembali tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka mendamaian dunia ini harus melewati tantangan yang sungguh berat. Ia berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta ria. Ia menjauh dari kelompok tersebut. Sebelum ia menjauh ia menyempatkan untuk melihat keberadaan Kurumi.

'cantik.. seperti biasa. Dan kurasa dia baik-baik saja' Naruto melihat Kurumi sedang bermain dengan Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya, dia terlihat sedang mengikat rambutnya seperti ino, dan itu menambahkan kesan sangat cantik tersendiri bagi Naruto.

….

Sasuke terlihat sangat senang kali ini. namun kesenangan itu hanya ada dihatinya. Wajahnya hanya datar seperti halnya papan. Ia kesal, kenapa hidupnya harus selalu dipenuhi oleh Fans Girl. Hanya itulah yang sekarang ini ada dipikiran Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal. Dirinya sedetik bahagia, namun detik berikutnya harus menanggung kesal.

Kesal karna Karin berkoar-koar tidak jelas, ketika ia dikelilingi oleh Fans Girlnya. Dan ia sukses membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memusnahkan semua yang ada disini dengan jurus baru dari Rinnegannya. Namun niat itu ia urungkan.

Kedamaian baru saja tercapai dan ia tidak mau membuat perang lagi karena dirinya yang kesal setengah mati oleh Fans Girlnya. Ia mengedarkan indra penglihatannya. Ia berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto.

'dimana kau.. Dobe'

Sekarang ini Sasuke terlihat sedang menengok kesana kemari, yang sedang mencari keberadaan Naruto. biasanya bocah itu yang paling berisik disini. Namun tidak ada suara cempreng dari orang yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke dengan Dobe.

'tsk.. dasar Fans Girl sialan. Jika aku musuh, sudah aku jadikan daerah ini rata dengan dengan jurus meteor baruku'

….

'aku.. sudah mewujudkan impian kita yang selama ini ingin kita wujudkan' terlihat Naruto sedang mengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas, menikmati teriknya matahari panas yang menerpa kulit tannya. Kelopak matanya terpejam, bermaksud untuk menikmati sensasi ini lebih lama. Hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya, semakin membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Ia tahu, sekarang impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Namun dibalik itu masih ada impiannya yang belum ia capai. Impian yang ia inginkan waktu ia kecil. Impian yang menurut ia sangat ingin dicapainya. Sebuah impian yang menurutnya hebat. Yaitu menjadi.. Hokage.

'kita lihat saja. Aku pasti akan mendapat gelar itu. gelar seorang HOKAGE'

**.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.**

Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 sudah berlalu, para negara mulai memperbaiki desa mereka masing-masing yang rusak akibat terjadinya perang. Namun tidak bagi Konohagakure no sato. Desa ini masih utuh, dan terlihat masih rapih.

Hari ke hari telah berlalu. Naruto sang pahlawan dari perang ini terlihat berdiri dengan santai ditiang atas gerbang Konoha yang sungguh megah ini. ia terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang tertera didepan matanya.

Angin berhembus menambah kenyamanannya disini. Naruto memang pantas mendapat gelar itu. ia mendapat gelar dari semua Shinobi dengan julukan **Yo no Hikari** (cahaya dari dunia). Entah apa maksudnya yang ada dipikiran mereka semua, hingga menyebutnya sebagai cahaya dari dunia. Namun itu adalah gelar yang didapatkannya setelah perang ini selesai.

'aku.. sangat merindukan ketenangan ini' Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang, menghirup angin yang sangat menyejukan baginya. Ia sangat senang ketika semuanya sudah berakhir dengan damai. Ia sangat merindukan ketenangan ini. ketenangan inilah yang selama ini selalu ia impikan.

Dan menjadi Hokage. Impiannya perlahan terwujud satu persatu. Ia merilekskan dirinya. Naruto hanya menunggu hari esok untuk pelantikan dirinya menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. menggantikan posisi Hokage yang dahulunya milik Tsunade. Dan dirinya sebentar lagi akan menduduki kursi Hokage itu.

Yah inilah kerja kerasnya selama ini. kerja kerasnya menunaikan hasil yang sangat besar baginya. Sekarang, penduduk desa mulai menganggapnya ada. mereka semua mulai mengaguminya setelah ia yang menjadi pahlawan di perang dunia shinobi ke-4 ini.

Bahkan sampai ada organisasi khusus yang didirikan oleh para pengagumnya, dari anak kecil hingga dewasa. Semuanya ada di organisasi itu. namanya **Kasaishin K****ō****kei no Uzumaki Naruto **(penerus semangat api dari Uzumaki Naruto). nama yang aneh bukan. namun itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi pengagumnya Naruto. mereka mendirikan organisasi itu pada saat dirinya mulai terkenal.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto merinding setiap harinya adalah novel buatan dari Kakashi. Pada awalnya Kakashi sempat drop ketika novel Icha-Icha Paradise tidak ada lanjutannya. Dan ia membuat motifasi untuk membuat sebuah novel karyanya sendiri. dia mulai belajar cara penulisannya dari buku yang sering ia baca. Dan novel tersebut berjudul 'Naruto the Harem king'. Mendengar judulnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding apalagi membacanya.

Novel tersebut menceritakan kisah seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto yang bermaksud menjadikan dirinya sebagai raja Harem, dan jangan lupa dengan adegan ranjangnya yang membuat novel tersebut semakin panas untuk dibaca.

Dan hasilnya. Sungguh diluar dugaannya, novel tersebut laris manis dipasaran. Bahkan menyaingi novel hentai milik Jiraiya. Dan itu membuat Kakashi semakin gila untuk membuat novel tentang dirinya.

Namun ketika Kurumi tahu nama sang tokoh diambil olehnya, ia langsung saja membuatnya tepar dirumah sakit selama seminggu dan mulai waktu itu, akhirnya Naruto tidak mau lagi menjadi contoh karya dari Kakashi no ero. Karna ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

Keadaan Sasuke, bisa dibilang ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia menikahi kedua wanita untuk memperbanyak anggota Klan Uchiha. Wanita itu adalah Sakura dan Karin. Mereka bertiga menikah pada waktu itu. pernikahan itu sungguh sangat sederhana, mengenai komplek Uchiha yang sangat sepi akan orang. Namun pestanya berlangsung ramai. Mereka akhirnya memiliki anak. Anak mereka sangat lucu sekali. Dan dengan begitu komplek Uchiha yang tadinya sepi akan berlangsung ramai lagi. Dan Obitolah yang sekarang ini paling enak, namun tidak bagi hati kecil Obito. Karna dia disuruh oleh Sasuke untuk menikahi wanita-wanita yang menjanda dan itu membuat Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sekarang dan seterusnya. Klan Uchiha akan kembali ramai oleh anggota-anggotanya. Dan itu membuat para dewan konoha semakin senang akan kembalinya Klan yang selama ini membangun desa Konoha waktu dahulu.

….

Keadaan Kabuto, bisa dibilang dia kembali lagi ke panti asuhan Konoha. Setelah lama meninggalkan tempat itu, akhirnya dia kembali lagi untuk bertemu teman-temannya dan juga kakak angkatnya. Dan ketika dia kembali pulang ke panti asuhan tersebut. Dia disambut sangat meriah oleh kakak angkatnya. Dan itu membuat hati kecilnya merasa bahagia. Dia terlihat bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman yang dahulunya dia tinggal pergi.

Dia menceritakan pengalamannya diluar sana. Dimulai dengan dia berpindah-pindah kelain desa, bahkan kenyataan bahwa dialah yang membunuh ibu dari panti asuhan ini. namun waktu itu dia tidak tahu, dia menceritakan mengenai pembunuhan itu. waktu itu dia sedang mengalami misi kedesa Tsuna.

Namun dia ketahuan, dia dicegat oleh seorang shinobi yang bermaksud membunuhnya. Untuk melindungi dirinya, akhirnya Kabuto membunuh shinobi itu. namun ketika cahaya bulan menerangi, ternyata yang dibunuhnya adalah.. ibunya. Dan iapun mencoba mengobatinya, namun ibunya seolah tidak mengenal dirinya. Dan mulai saat itu dia bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru. Mendengar penjelasan dari Kabuto teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam. Bahkan Kabuto menceritakan kepada teman-temannya ialah sang dalang dari pasukan Edo Tensei itu. dan hal itu sukses membuat kakak angkatnya membelakan matanya. Soalnya ia ikut andil dalam perang itu. namun semua temannya memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Kabuto. Kejujurannya dalam menjawab kesalahannya membuat teman-temannya dengan senang hati memaafkan kesalahan dari Kabuto. Dan akhirnya dia mengabdikan hidupnya hanya untuk panti asuhan itu. seluruh keperluan yang diperlukan, bahkan pengamanan ketika malam, semua itu.. ia tanggung sendiri. dan akhirnya Kabuto hidup dengan bahagia bersama dengan teman-temannya.

…..

Naruto mengingat itu dengan sangat senang. Teman-temannya sudah mulai senang. Begitu juga dengan para Bijuu. Ya sekarang para Bijuu terlihat sedang menghibur semua anak-anak dari Konoha. Para orang tua bersama anak-anaknya mulai mendatangi para Bijuu dengan senang. Tidak seperti dulu lagi yang memandang para Bijuu dengan pandangan takut.

''hahahaaa… Shukaku kau lucu sekali'' Naruto tertawa dengan terbahak-bahaknya. Soalnya ia melihat tubuh Shukaku sebagai bukit untuk peluncuran ski mereka. Dan itu membuat Shukaku harus menahan kekesalannya. Mereka terlihat bercanda dan tertawa bersama, menghiraukan waktu yang berlalu dengan cepatnya.

Berbeda dengan Choumei, Bijuu itu menjadi wahana terbang bagi anak-anak maupun itu para orang dewasa. Dia terlihat terbang kesana kemari dengan teriakan senang dari berbagai orang yang menungganginya. Mereka juga terlihat senang akan itu.

Dan yang membuat Naruto harus menutup telinganya adalah, aksi dari Gyuuki. Entah apa yang ada didalam otak Bijuu tersebut. Berani-beraninya ia bernyanyi bersama dengan Killer Bee dengan nada rapnya, yang bisa saja membuat gendang telinga yang dimilikinya rusak. Namun reaksi para penduduk yang berada disitu seolah senang. Mereka malah menari-nari dengan sangat tidak jelasnya. Ada yang menari Michel Jackson, ada juga yang Brig Dance, Shufflem dan lain-lain. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto sweatdrop tingkat akut.

Bisa dibilang mereka semua menjalani hari mereka dengan senang. Akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan bagi para Bijuu untuk mendapatkan tempat bernaung yang indah. Dan mereka semua terlihat berteman bersama dengan manusia lainnya.

''NARUTO! ternyata kau disitu, turun kau! Aku lelah-lelah mencarimu, ehh, malah kau keenakan disitu.'' Naruto yang mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya langsung saja menengok kebawah dan ia melihat Kurumi menghadapnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didadanya. Kurumi memang sangat cantik, rambut merahnya yang tergerai lurus dan indah. Kulitnya yang purih layaknya susu sungguh menambah kesan tercantiknya. Dan ia terlihat memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan jilatan kuning dibawahnya, dan itu sungguh-sungguh membuat Kurumi semakin cantik dan seksi dimata Naruto. dan juga dengan perutnya yang membuncit, ya sekarang ini Kurumi adalah istri dari Naruto, mereka menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang Kurumi terlihat HAMIL.

Melihat Kurumi dibawahnya, ia langsung turun kebawah, menghampiri dimana Kurumi berada.

''wuahh.. Kuru-chan, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini. Bahaya tahu buat jabang bayi kita'' kata Naruto sambil berlari mendekat kearah Kurumi berada dan langsung mengelus dengan pelan perut buncit Kurumi. dan hal itu sukses membuat Kurumi memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang sudah terhias dengan jelas dikedua pipinya.

''Baka.. justru aku kesini karna mencarimu'' kata Kurumi masih dengan membuang mukanya pertanda kesal. Naruto yang melihat itu, langsung saja menyentuh dagu Kurumi dengan tangan kanannya, ia mencoba untuk membawa wajah Kurumi menghadap kearahnya. Dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah malu dari Kurumi.

Mungkin dia malu ketika ia memperlakukannya seperti ini. namun yang pasti ia tidak ambil pusing masalah itu. sekarang wajah Kurumi begitu cantik didepan matanya dengan rona merah yang dengan jelasnya terhias dikedua pipi imut Kurumi. dan itu membuat Naruto ingin mencium Kurumi.

Cup.

Naruto mencium bibir merah muda milik Kurumi dengan singkat, Kurumi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan rona merahnya yang sekarang ini sedang tersebar luas diwajahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja tertawa pelan. Lalu ia pun menggenggam tangan mungil Kurumi untuk membawanya kembali pulang.

''ayo Kuru-chan, kita pulang''

Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kearah kekediaman rumah mereka. Sepanjang diperjalanan mereka mendapat sapaan dari berbagai penduduk desa yang melihatnya. Dengan senyuman Naruto dan Kurumi membalas sapaan dari mereka semua. ada juga yang menatap Naruto dan Kurumi dengan pandangan iri. Ya kebanyakan para penduduk iri. Mereka merupakan pasangan serasi yang pernah mereka temui, setiap harinya tidak perduli itu ditempat umum maupun tidak, Naruto selalu saja mencium Kurumi didepan umum. Dan itu sungguh membuat kaum hawa menjadi iri.

Mereka berjalan disertai senyuman diwajah mereka yang tidak pernah lepas. Warna matahari perlahan menunjukan warna jingga, menandakan hari telah sore. Sementara sepasang kekasih ini terlihat berhenti dan melihat pemandangan didepannya. matahari sore memang yang terindah bagi mereka. Sepasang insan yang akan selalu bersatu selamanya. saling memadukan kasih cinta diantara mereka.

Mereka akan menghadapi hari-harinya dengan kebahagiaan yang sekarang mereka miliki. Seberat apapun itu rintangannya, pasangan kekasih itu akan selalu menghadapinya bersama-sama. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta diantara mereka. Tidak akan ada bisa yang bisa mempecah belahkan kehidupan mereka berdua. Karna mereka memiliki suatu ikatan. Ikatan yang tidak akan terputus oleh apapun.

Benang merah diantara mereka kian mempererat ketika salah satunya dalam masalah. Pasangan kekasih itu akan selalu bersama-sama, selamanya, hingga maut.. memisahkan mereka.

...

sebuah harapan yang tercapai. tidak dapat memungkinkan diriku untuk mencari harapan baru lagi. harapan baru bagiku adalah menjaga dan merawatmu dengan sekuat tenagaku. tidak perduli aku sedang sakit.. yang aku utamakan adalah hanya dirimu, yang selalu dihatiku ini. bersama denganku kita hadapi dunia ini.. dengan cinta kita berdua. jika kita bersatu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan langkah kita berdua. selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Harapan kedamaian, yang sekarang ini aku capai.

Sebuah Harapan yang merupakan impian terbesarku.

Sebuah harapan agar dimana semua orang saling berbagi satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang ditindas dan dirugikan.

Mereka semua bersatu menjadi satu dalam ikatan kasih sayang sesama manusia.

Sebuah harapan yang meurut orang bodoh adalah naif.

Namun, bagiku, sebuah harapan kedamaian itu adalah hal yang pasti.

Jika kita berusaha tidak akan ada kata naif didalamnya.

Sebuah harapan itu, akan selalu aku jaga dengan nyawaku.

Karna sebuah harapan sudah ada pada saat kita..

.

.

.

.

..Pertama kali menginjakkan, kedua kaki kita dunia ini.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N : **tidak ada yang akan saya bicarakan, hanya saja aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian karna dukungan kalian, ide ini meluncur dengan derasnya dari otak saya.

Dan kenapa kalian berpikir aku ini HIATUS, padahal aku hanya pergi sebentar karna ada urusan dari dunia nyata. Karna dunia nyata itu jauh lebih penting dari dunia imajinasi ini.

Dan bagaimana menurut kalian chapter terbaru dari Naruto. menurutku masa madara mengambil matanya kakashi dan bermaksud untuk pergi kedunia kamui. Bahkan seumur hidupnya kakashi tidak bisa memasukan dirinya pada dimensi Kamui. Kalau Madara bisa melakukannya, berarti karakter tokoh yang diciptakan oleh Mashasi itu sungguh bisa semuanya. Kekuatan Rikkudou ia kuasai dengan mudahnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba langsung saja bisa membuat variasi rasengan dengan bantuan chakra bijuu. Pertama mencoba langsung jadi, tidak mengalami kesalahan dalam percobaan pertamanya, padahal itu percobaan pertamanya loh.

Entahlah. Namun sekarang entah kenapa saya males saja membaca naruto yang semakin kesini semakin tidak jelas. Itu menurutku, tetapi kalau menurut kalian pasti berbeda.

Oke bagi yang me Review silahkan saja. Dan bagi yang tidak tidak apa-apa. Seperti biasa terima kasih telah membaca fic buatanku ini yang entah jelas atau tidak.

Sekian dulu dariku..

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha Out,..**


End file.
